


Kudos and Songs comes separately.

by jeanette9a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Meme, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: It was to catchy, we can't stop it.Muggleborns get it, some half bloods do, the purebloods are totally lost.Dumbledore said it was a magic beyond what they do at hogwarts,.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know most of this don't belong to me. now go have fun! -^,^-

Harry had never thought this would happen. Frankly he blames Dudley’s internet obsession and the new stereo uncle Vernon got him. And of course he had to play it all summer long. Harry was sure all of the most annoying/catchy songs would be stuck in his head forever. Oh he forgot to mention most of them was songs with the most nonsensical lyrics or lyrics he had no idea what language that they were in.  
But that was only top of the iceberg.  
He was now back at Hogwarts and he was not the only one with songs stuck in his head.  
The sorting was in full swing. McGonagall called out:” Barbra Streisand.”  
And most of the student body broke out in song:” Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo  
Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo  
Woo woo woo woo woo”  
The poor firsty rolled her eyes though and huffed, “I heard that one all summer long…”  
Most of the people just laugh it off though, but the purebloods clearly had no idea what was going on.  
……….  
Next morning Hermione had decided first day back quizzes was now in order.  
Hermione asked Harry something. But he only caught some words;” …are the…. Magic…. words…? “  
And his semi-awake mind decides to answer: “Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah”.  
Hermione’s grown was drowned out by the response of most of the muggleborns and half-bloods: “Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang …”  
Most had a good laugh at it though, the purebloods had the most WTF faces though, that was the second time something odd like that came up.  
Ron looked at Harry and asked: “eh mate, did the muggles invent a new language over the summer?”  
Hermione decided to answer: “No, no, no it’s a trend of sorts, one of those who won’t leave you alone, but hurry up we have potions first and I don’t want to be late.”  
Potion class was normal until Neville’s potion blew up in his face. His remark of:” I'm blue…”  
Set of a chain reaction of “da ba dee da ba die...”  
Snape couldn’t get them out of his class room soon enough. 

Next class was transfiguration with McGonagall.  
Unlucky for her, she was in her animagus form. The students were helpless they were bursting at the seams. She gave the look; One cracked, then they all cracked: “Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan.”  
Let’s just say not much transfiguration was done that class. But that might have been a good thing, somebody could have ended up a pop-tart. 

But to get to their next class they had to go down the stairs, and that lead to a lot of;” dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dun dundundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun” all the way down. 

Herbology was fun too. After all it’s not often you get to learn about muggle greens in the wizarding world. But the green of choice to day just made the situation worse.  
It all ended in a long baton swing and a song:” Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu  
Waba rittatta parippari pariri ribiribi risutan denrandu  
Yaba rindan tenran deiaroo waraba dubudubudubu deiebu  
Ra rittan dinran denrandu tatatataduuduu deiabuu»

By dinner time, someone just had to say the dreaded words: “awe man, I really want some ketchup on this….  
This time though a few students decided to stand up and do the dance, while they sang:” aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva, majavi an de bugui an de buididipi…”  
Albus applauded them:” music how lovely”.  
Don’t you agree Severus, Minerva, Pomona…...?  
Annoyed faces and growns was sent in his direction. 

A student had shyly walk up to the head table and finely decided to ask:  
“Mr. Dumbledore I was wondering if…. Em you said that only cats, owls and toads were allowed… but I see some other pets and was wondering if, I maybe could bring my pet hamster next year? “  
Albus says happily:” Well if the other students are fine with it I see no problem. So what do you say students can she bring a hamster?”  
Well to say the response was odd is one thing but Albus had never so many students coordinated in bobbing up and down, in a yes maneuver as they sang:” Dip Da Dee Da Dee Da Doh Doh…”

At this Ron had enough and yelled out: “Seriously what’s going on!”  
His only answer was: “HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA”

Ron then began to bang his head on the table but hit it a bit too hard: Ohhh-myyy-heead…mione haarry….whyyy.”  
And some reason some one sang: “Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haa”  
Harry had to admit that was the worst trigger he seen for a song. It really had nothing to do with the song but to each their own. Well he figured if this was how it was to be going from now own he could at least have some fun with it…  
…….  
Another place, the dark lord had gotten a rather odd message. It was a Howler but what it told him he didn’t understand: “Ahhhhhhhhh Ya ya yaaaah Ya ya yaaah Yaaah ya yah Ohohohohoooo Oh ya yaaah Ya ya yaaah Yaaah ...”

**Author's Note:**

> songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M49zClJ_SSU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYgOlqinH7A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWmF_2u-9nk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eARyNme5-Ac  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNH967TKwOw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrgO_9ey53M  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCCoZb4m2E0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaH_EvlDbK4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HdBmpvFF2c  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A306Y7a4NRo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZfbJ9OanqE


End file.
